The Queen and Her Duke
by QueenAnne30
Summary: With her enemies conspiring against her, and her marriage coming to an end, Anne goes to Henry and requests a divorce. An agreement is reached, but with conditions, the most important of which being that Anne must marry a man of his choosing, Charles Brandon, the Duke of Suffolk.
1. Chapter 1

**_Summary: With her enemies conspiring against her, and her marriage coming to an end, Anne goes to Henry and requests a divorce. An agreement is reached, but with conditions, the most important of which being that Anne must marry a man of his choosing, Charles Brandon, the Duke of Suffolk._**

 **So I have had the first three and a bit chapters of this story, sitting on my laptop waiting to be uploaded, and since I have recently updated all my current stories on the site, I thought why not upload this one and see if people would be interested in reading it.**

 **The basic premise of this story is that Anne was made aware that her enemies were plotting against her, and so knowing that there was little chance of her survival if she remained Henry's wife and Queen, Anne asked Henry for a divorce, which he granted. But of course being Henry, he had to have his own conditions for the divorce.**

 **The divorce was granted on the grounds that Anne had proved incapable of delivering a son and heir for Henry and England, as it was NOT an annulment, Elizabeth remains a Princess and Henry's only _legitimate_ child. Henry made it a condition of the divorce for Anne to remarry to a man of his choosing, so that she could not one day in the future try to claim that her marriage to the King was still valid and true and try to place Elizabeth in front of any sons he might have.**

 **Henry also allowed Anne to be elevated to the title of Duchess of Pembroke after the marriage, and as Anne was an anointed Queen of England she can still be addressed as Your Majesty, but she has no right to call herself Queen.**

 **For the purpose of this story Catherine Brandon died during childbirth in January of 1536, the child she was carrying (a son) also died.**

 **Anne has also been given the 1507 birthdate for this story.**

 **This will be my first Tudor story that will have Anne paired with someone other than Henry, and so that alone means that it will be drastically different from any of my other stories, although there will still be many Anne and Henry moments in this story as well.**

 **As always I own nothing.**

 **Please read and review to let me know what you think and if you would be interested in seeing me continue the story.**

 **Chapter One:**

* * *

 **25th of May 1536**

 _ **Whitehall Palace, London**_

She had not been overly fond of her first wedding dress; it had been simple and plain, not in anyway fit for a Queen of England, yet she had never complained of it. She had been pregnant at the time and therefore she had had little time to create of gown worthy of her future station or to her elaborate tastes, if there was one positive thing she could take out of the situation she currently found herself in it was that the dress she was currently wearing could not be labelled as plain, it was worthy of a Queen of England even if that was a title she no longer held.

After her miscarriage Anne had known that her time as Henry's wife and Queen would eventually come to an end, he believed himself to be in love with Jane Seymour and he believed her to be barren, Anne had never been the type of woman to let those around her determine her future, and so as she had done so many times over the years she had taken matters into her own hands. If Henry or Cromwell had expected her to sit quietly and wait for them to strike they had been drastically mistaken, they had thought she no longer held the power to strike down their plans before they had had a chance to eventuate, yet she still had some loyal to her, a few loyal followers which allowed her to keep her head.

She still could not quite believe that he would have dared accuse her of adultery, he the man who she had found with a whore on his knees, the sight that had made her lose her boy, her crown and her husband, yet she would have been the one accused on infidelity when she was the one who had remained faithful. He had been shocked when she had came to him on bended knee and begged him for a divorce, he wanted an annulment she knew but Anne would never consent to such a thing, she would never have her child labelled a bastard not if she could find a way to stop it, despite the fact the she had got the result she had been after Anne still could not help but shudder at the memory.

 _She had gone to his rooms in the dead of the night, she had not wanted an audience, she did not need to see the faces of her enemies when she gave up everything she had fought to hard to build._

 _She had dressed simply, in her shift and a nightgown, another way to not drag attention towards herself; she had not looked a Queen._

 _As she had expected the guards outside of his rooms had fallen asleep at their posts, it had made it easy for her to slip past them and remain unnoticed._

 _She was glad to find him still awake, she was even more relieved to find him alone, she would have lost her nerve is he had of been with one of his lap dogs or his whore._

" _Anne, it is late." While his words had been cold and indifferent Anne could not help but notice that he had looked somewhat surprised, he had hardly visited her bed since her miscarriage, it had felt an age since they had been alone together._

" _I had to come, I have heard some distressing things and I needed to speak to you of them before I no longer had the chance." She could still remember the tears in her eyes and her will to not let them fall, to not let herself appear weak in front of his eyes._

" _I am sure such things can wait until morning." Despite his words Anne could tell their was intrigue in his voice and his eyes, he wanted to hear what she had to say, he knew she was not guilty of any crimes against him._

" _No, not when my life is on the line there isn't, tell me my love would you really leave Elizabeth without a mother so that you could marry that pale stupid wench? Does she really mean so little to you?"_

" _Do not try to use our daughter against me madam."_

" _I will not defend myself against the allegations you are having me be investigated for, to do so would only give those who wish to see me removed some level of satisfaction, we both know you are the only man I have ever loved or been intimate with, yet I know that you will not let this be, you are determined to marry your whore and have me cast aside in whatever way you see fit, and so I am here to ask you for mercy, grant me a divorce, leave your conscience clean and let Elizabeth be raised knowing her mothers love."_

Even in her deepest of hearts she had not thought he would consent to her notion, Henry had always been a stubborn man, one full of pride and an unrelenting nature, it was not within him to agree to terms for he thought it the place of others to agree to him, to bend to his will and biding no matter the consequences. A part of her liked to think that he had agreed to the divorce because he still loved her in some way, the more rational side of her knew that he had agreed because it had been what was best for him.

Katherine had never agreed to the prospect of an annulment even though she would have known that doing so would have been better for her and her daughter both, in suggesting a divorce Anne had made it possible for Henry to do as he willed, without sentencing her (and god could only imagine how many others) to an unjust death, and without having to worry about the people of England rising up against him. It also left him with an heir, girl though she may be, until a Prince was produced (although Anne could not help but hope that Jane Seymour would never succeed where she had failed). Anne had given Henry the freedom he had so desired from Katherine and as such she had been (somewhat) rewarded.

Anne's only request throughout the divorce proceedings was that Elizabeth remained legitimate, Henry had granted her request along with elevating her from the title of Marquess to that of a Duchess, he had also agreed to allow for their daughter to be able to visit with Anne whenever she wished, if only Anne would agree to his one request. Henry wanted her to remarry to a man of his choosing.

She had had no other choice but to agree, Henry wanted her married so that she could never cause him problems in the future, yet still she had wanted assurance that her title would remain hers alone, she would not have a husband trying to claim it for his own.

To say she had been surprised by his choice of husband for her would be an understatement; she had been shocked beyond belief and furious too. Henry had chosen for her Charles Brandon, his most faithful lap dog, the man she had no doubt who (along with Cromwell) had bought the allegations against her, as much as Anne had hated his previous wife she could not help but curse her luck that the Duke had been left a widow that year, Catherine Brandon had died during childbirth and now Anne would be the new Duchess of Suffolk, a prisoner of a man who loathed her as if she were the devil, a man whom she loathed just the same.

Yet here she was on her wedding day, just six days past the day in which her divorce had been finalized and another five before Henry would be married to his new minx.

Looking into the mirror in front of her Anne could not help but thank her luck that her looks and figure had remained much the same, nor could she help but think that Jane Seymour would not look quite so grand on her wedding day, she doubted that plain Jane had the taste to create a dress of similar fashion to Anne's own. The dress was not white, she was no maid and there was no point in pretending otherwise. Her dress was an interesting off white colour; detailed with golden thread, elaborate jewels and delicate embroidery along the sleeves bodice and skirt of the gown. Her sleeves where in the Tudor style and the skirt of the gown opened up to reveal a yellow underskirt. Her hair she wore down (as was the custom with brides) with a simple braid and a veil decorating her head instead of the crown she was accustomed to.

" Anne?" her fathers voice tore her gaze away from the mirror in front of her, he did not look pleased, he had not looked anything other than grim since the day he had been informed, truly she did not know what he was more upset about, the fact that Anne was no longer the Queen of England, or the fact that it had been Anne who had requested the divorce. While Anne knew that the title of Duchess (even twice over as she would be once the wedding was done with), was not quite as grand as that of Queen, yet still it was more than could ever have been expected of her, once she had been nothing more than a daughter of a lowly knight, my how far she had come; my how far she had fallen. There was one consolation however, despite the divorce she was still an anointed Queen of England, while she had no right to call herself Queen, Henry had permitted that she allowed to be addressed as Your Majesty, it gave her a small level of satisfaction to know that Jane Seymour would not be the only woman in England to have the right to such a respect, despite how much she had lost in the way of titles she had won that small victory. She would be the third most powerful woman in England despite all that had befallen her none would be able to claim otherwise.

There would not be a large crowd attending her wedding, in that way it was quite similar to her first. Her father and brother would be there, as would the Duke's younger children (Frances and Eleanor had all but refused to attend), her uncle Norfolk had also refused to attend, he was still bitter that he had lost the right to say his niece was the Queen of England. Also in attendance were a few of Anne's ladies those that were still loyal to her, and any other nobles her future husband had deemed fit to invite. Elizabeth was of course there, no doubt as confused as a girl of her age could be. However Anne knew that having divorced parents was a much better option than losing ones mother.

" Papa," Anne responded slowly tearing her gaze away from the mirror in front of her. She knew that once she took her father's arm, everything she had known over more than a decade would be lost to her, she would no longer be the great love of the King of England, but rather the hated wife of the Duke of Suffolk.

Anne took her fathers outstretched arm, with a shaking hand, it was not often that she felt nervous, yet the situation she currently found herself in was more than a little unnerving. As the doors opened revealing the small crowd that had been gathered and her future husband at the end of the alter, Anne felt herself want to collapse, when she noticed Henry standing with an unreadable expression upon her face, Anne felt as if she would not be able to move. She had not been expecting his presence, it made the situation twice as worse, no doubt he wanted to see his plan through, no doubt he wanted to make sure that everything ran according to his wishes, so that there was no way for Anne to leave the union that had been forced upon her.

Taking a deep calming breath Anne allowed her father to lead her down the aisle, she walked gracefully with all the dignity expected of a Queen of England, _let Henry see how a Queen should look,_ She wanted to make him jealous to make him regret ever letting her go so easily, she would not make eye contact with him however, for she feared that if she did she would lose would little courage she had mustered completely.

She walked the last remaining steps alone, before standing next to her betrothed, he looked handsome enough she supposed (he had always been a good looking man), as Anne knelt against the cushion that had been placed near her feet she could not help but wonder what the Duke thought of her appearance, yet before she could truly ponder her thoughts the priest had began and everything else was nothing more than a blur.

* * *

As much as Charles detested the fact he was obliged by custom to mingle throughout the room with his new bride upon his arm, he knew he had little choice. They also had no choice but to dance the first dance together and as awkward as that was, Charles could only begin to imagine how awkward their wedding night was going to be.

He almost hated Henry for making him do this, oh he understood his friend and Kings reasoning, he knew it was necessary for the woman to be married to someone trustworthy and with a title, someone who would keep an eye on her and ensure that she would not begin plotting for either herself or her daughter. Charles knew he was to be more of a jailor than he was to be a husband yet Henry had made it absolutely certain that he wanted the marriage consummated, there could be no way out of it for either of them.

Charles had been married twice before, in both situations he had either been in love with the woman he married or he had grown to love them, he could not imagine himself falling in love with Anne. For much of the past decade they had been bitter enemies, yet now they were husband and wife bound together by god and a Royal decree.

" May I be excused for a moment Your Grace?" Anne questioned from beside him, refusing to meet his eyes. Charles did nothing more than nod his head, before watching as his new wife made her way towards were her brother was standing with the Princess.

" Congratulations, Your Grace," A voice said from beside him, Charles could not help but smile when he saw that it was Anthony addressing him, the man had been in France for much of the past three years, it had felt a lifetime since he had seen his old friend.

" Your sympathies would be better served," Charles responded with a grumble, before embracing his friend tightly.

" It cannot be all bad Charles," Tony said in a low voice, " The Duchess is still pleasing to look at, and you are now free to take as many mistresses as your heart desires."

Charles smiled slightly at the other mans words, yet from some reason Mary's voice filled his head, her words from all those years ago coming back to hunt him even now, _You can love, for a time, for a year, a month even an hour._

He had loved Mary, oh despite his infidelities he had loved her greatly, and he had loved Catherine too, yet he had hurt both of them, he had made them both cry, he doubted very much that he would ever make Anne Boleyn cry, how could you hurt someone you did not love, yet how could a marriage work with nothing but hate pulling the strings?

* * *

When he came to the bedchamber, he smelt of wine, his footfalls were heavy, and his steps did not quite appear to be right. Anne had retired to the bedchamber an hour before, she could not stand to keep a smile on her face any longer, not when she could all but feel Henry's eyes burning into her back. No doubt her new husband had decided to drown his sorrows in her absence, perhaps he thought if he was intoxicated it would make what they had to do easier.

Henry had informed them both that he wanted their marriage consummated it had been one of the agreements of the divorce. There was to be no bedding ceremony however and for that Anne was grateful, instead the two of them were required to sign a piece of paper declaring that the marriage had been consummated, a piece of paper tying them together for the rest of their days.

" You are to remain at Court I presume?" Anne questioned, once Charles had slid into the bed next to her.

"Yes, Henry expects me to attend the wedding." Charles responded, Anne was surprised to find that his words were not slurred; perhaps he was not quite so intoxicated as she first imagined.

Anne could do nothing more than nod her head, the mention on Henry remarrying still left an uneasy feeling in the pit of her stomach, she was just glad that she was not being forced to attend, it meant she would have time to get used to her new life, to better acquaint herself with her new home, her step children and her life as a duchess. God willing she would never be required at court again, she could not imagine herself bowing down to Jane Seymour, let alone calling the simple and plain woman her Queen.

Anne watched as Charles blew out the candles in their room, leaving them in complete darkness, perhaps it was better that way Anne thought as she felt the Duke lean over her and press his lips against her own, if she could not see him she could pretend to be somewhere else, she could pretend she was with someone else.

She was no longer Anne Queen of England, by her own will she had lost her title and her husband, she was now Anne Brandon, The Duchess of Pembroke and Suffolk, the most hated wife of her husband and more than half the realm.

* * *

 **A/N: Please leave a review and let me know what you think and if you want me to continue.**

 **This was obviously a short chapter, as it was just the beginning of the story, but the next chapters are much longer.**

 **The second chapter will detail the aftermath of Charles and Anne's wedding night, and all the awkwardness that the beginning of their marriage brings with it, as well as some more requirements from Henry for Anne to follow now that they are divorced and she is remarried.**

 **The chapter will also have moments from Mary Tudor and her feelings to all the new developments taking place.**

 **The wedding of Henry and Jane will also be included, as will a scene with Elizabeth and Anne, with Anne trying to explain to her young daughter about all that has now happened.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A** **/N: Firstly I want to say a huge thank you to everyone who reviewed the first chapter of this story. I was quite literally blown away by the number of reviews it received. So in thanks I wanted to upload this chapter quickly and not keep you all waiting.**

 **Also as a added note I am currently on holidays from uni which will hopefully mean that I am updating a lot more quickly over this period, already chapter five of the Marquees Pembroke is almost ready to be uploaded.**

 **Thank you again to everyone who reviewed the chapter or put the story or myself on your favourites/alerts list.**

 **As always I own nothing.**

 **Please, read, review and enjoy.**

 **Chapter 2:**

* * *

 **26** **th** **of May 1536**

 _ **Whitehall Palace**_

When Anne awoke the day after her wedding she found herself alone, not that she was displeased by the fact, it was simply not something she was accustomed to. When she had been Queen, a horde of woman were forever at her beck and call, now she had only a few ladies, of them only Nan and Madge remained from her old household.

She dressed quickly and simply, throwing her discarded nightgown on from the night before, as well as a simple green overcoat. It was still early no doubt, there was no reason for her to be dressed fully at this hour, she was after all no longer the Queen.

She found her _husband_ , at the table breaking his morning fast, a long roll of parchment clasped in his hand.

" Your Grace, " Anne addressed him, nodding her head slightly, before taking the seat across from him, immediately the servants began questioning what she herself wanted to eat but Anne simply waved them away. She was not hungry, and truthfully she did not think she could stomach anything anyway.

" I trust you slept well?" Charles inquired, without even bothering to look at her.

" Yes, Quite well, thank you." Anne's tone was cold but her words were truthful. That last year, she had been finding it extremely hard to rest, worrying constantly about her position and marriage had taken a hard toll on her, yet the past night (in the bed of her enemy) she had slept rather well.

Charles simply nodded his head at her response, and Anne could not help but wonder if he had slept quite so well, he had seemed to fall straight to sleep after they were…done…, Anne could feel her cheeks blushing slightly as she thought of the previous night. It had not in anyway been unpleasant, awkward yes, but not unpleasant, not in the slightest.

Charles Brandon was a known womanizer; it should not have surprised her that he knew his was around the bedroom.

" You need to sign this," Charles said suddenly, handing over the piece of paper he had been inspecting since before she had entered the room. His own signature was already upon it, and immediately Anne knew what it was.

" And if I do not?" Anne questioned, her tone bold and her eyes locking with the man across from her.

" It is not as if you have a choice," Charles grumbled out between his teeth, no doubt he had been expecting her protest, " besides it is not as if you would be lying the marriage was consummated."

" Oh, is that what that was last night?" Anne countered with a smirk, before picking up the quill, and signing her name to the piece of parchment that would forever seal her fate.

In confirming that her marriage to the Duke had been consummated, Anne was (not for the first time), proclaiming her marriage to the King to be over with, essentially it meant that she would never have grounds to claim that her marriage to Henry was still valid, she was now and forever the wife of the Duke of Suffolk, Henry would not let there be even a shred of doubt.

" The King, has also requested that I remind you of the stipulations that are to be placed around you from here on out." Anne resisted the urge to roll her eyes at Charles' words, he spoke as if she didn't know what she had agreed to, as if she would have agreed to something that did not suit her best interests.

" Such things I have heard countless times already."

" Still," The duke bit out coldly, " The King has asked me to reiterate them to you."

Anne made no other response but to nod her head, she was in no mood to argue.

" As part of your divorce settlement, the King has allowed you to keep your pocessions, other then the Queen's jewels, the properties that have been gifted to you also remain yours," Anne knew that her new husband was choosing his words carefully, starting with the terms she had made no protest to, " You are however no longer allowed to call yourself Queen, you may still however be addressed as Your Majesty or Your Grace, as befitting your station as the Duchess of Pembroke and the mother of the Princess Elizabeth."

Once again Anne made no objection to the Duke's words, she knew when she requested the divorce, that she would be losing her title of Queen, it meant little to her now in any case. She was a Duchess twice over, and still an anointed Queen, she was the third ranking woman in England (or she would be once the King married his wench), it was enough, for Elizabeth and her life, it was more than enough.

" Concerning the Princess, your letter's to her will be checked, and your visits monitored," At this Anne looked at the Duke with shock, that had never been apart of hers and Henry's arrangement, yet still she held her tongue, monitored visits were more than Katherine had ever been permitted, " You are not to visit her or make arrangements on her behalf without express permission from his Majesty, her household is still under your control, however any changes or appointments you make must still be approved by his Majesty."

" Is the Lady Mary still to be apart of the Princess' household?" Anne questioned, knowing that Charles would expect her to say something.

" No, she has been moved to Hudson House," Charles responded offering no elaboration as to why or for what purpose, but Anne did not mind, the girl was no longer her step-daughter and therefore she was no longer her problem, for her to be out of Elizabeth's life was a positive as far as Anne was concerned, it meant Anne did not have to worry about Elizabeth being harmed by her older illegitimate sister.

" I see."

" Finally, you are not permitted at Court unless summoned and accompanied by myself."

" Will I be leaving soon then?" Anne questioned eagerly, this was a requirement she was more than happy to meet. She held no desire to stay at Whitehall for longer than was necessary, especially not to watch Jane Seymour prepare for her wedding.

" A carriage has been arranged for your departure this afternoon, the King has allowed for you to accompany the Princess to Hatfield, but he has requested that you do not tarry there for more than a day."

Anne smiled slightly at the Duke's words; Henry had at least allowed her the small kindness of saying an appropriate goodbye to their daughter, and perhaps even an opportunity to properly explain the new situation to her.

" As his Majesty commands."

* * *

 **27** **th** **of May 1536**

 **Hudson House**

 _ **Residence of the Lady Mary Tudor**_

For three years she had been at Hatfield, for three years she had been in the service of her sister, her illegitimate half sister, and so when she had been removed to Hudson in the dead of the night, she had thought that one of two things had occurred. The first of her thoughts, had been that her father, had finally realised the era in his ways and had forsaken his whore and their bastard, her second thought had been that the King had finally had enough of her disobedience, that she had finally come to her end, neither of her thoughts had been right.

When she had arrived at Hudson, she had been informed that the castle was at her disposal, as were the servants, two new ladies had also been appointed to her. Immediately she had thought that her first inclination had been right, that Anne Boleyn had been forsaken, and she was once again to be the Princess of England. She had been wrong on at least one of those counts, and right on the other by only half.

Her new ladies had whispered to her, that Queen Anne and King Henry had agreed upon terms for a divorce. Her father had apparently taken a liking to one of Anne's ladies (Mary could not help but scoff at the irony), one mistress Jane Seymour (a good catholic or so they claimed), and once Anne miscarried her saviour, her father had apparently become determined to take another wife. In agreeing to a divorce Anne had insured that her daughter remain legitimate, and Mary wanted to scream at the unfairness of it all.

Her mother, her sainted mother, had fought for her position and their rights until her dying breath, yet Anne Boleyn relented, she gave in and got more than anyone could have ever imagined. The woman had been elevated to a Duchess, and had been married to Charles Brandon, while the King remained unmarried she was the second most important woman in the realm, and when her father remarried she would be the third, yes it was a step down from the Queen of England, yet still it was a title more important than Mary could hope to hold, and she was the daughter of the King, and Katherine of Aragon, the granddaughter of Isabella and Ferdinand, but a bastard according to English Law.

" You seem troubled My Lady," one of her ladies, Susan, said from next to her. The woman was of a similar age to Mary (being only a few years older), with red hair and a pale complexion; Mary had taken to her instantly, for her honesty more than anything else.

Mary looked up from the book in her hands unable to mask her emotions as she looked at the woman in front of her, she _was_ troubled and she knew that it showed.

" It is true," Mary, said with a sigh, " I had been expecting a summons from court." Since her arrival at Hudson Mary had been waiting anxiously for a letter from court, more specifically from her father, yet nothing had arrived, not even a request for her to sign the oath, it was almost as if she had been forgotten.

" Do you intend to sign the oath then?" Susan questioned in a low tone, and Mary was grateful for her discretion she may have been the Lady of Hudson manor but she was a prisoner in everything but name.

" Of course not." Mary responded evenly, a part of her wanted to strike out at Susan for her insolence, but Mary found that her fondness for the woman left her unable to do so.

" Then you could not have honestly thought that the King would truly summon you back to Court, and for a Royal wedding no less, even the Princess Elizabeth…"

" My sister is a bastard, her mother is a whore and a heretic who usurped my mother, the Queen's…"

" Be careful of your words my lady please." Susan exclaimed, her face soft, she had not intended for her words to upset her mistress.

" Forgive me," Mary said softly, her eyes slightly brimming with tears.

" There is nothing to forgive, " Susan said soothingly, " I am sorry to have upset you, but surely you must know by now that to be welcomed back to court you must relent to your father's wishes, I fear that it is only then that you will find happiness.

" I fear Susan, that I will perhaps have to be unhappy for a little longer then."

She would not relent. It was not in her nature to do so.

* * *

 **30** **th** **of May 1536**

 _ **Palace of Whitehall, London**_

Jane looked like a vision seated across from him, she was so very different from Anne, Jane was so light and pure, so angelic and gentle natured, Henry knew she would obey him in all things, especially now that they were husband and wife.

" Thank you for my gift," Jane said softly, fingering the necklace around her neck, Henry had seen it fit to arrange her whole outfit for the day, he had wanted her to look a Queen, he had also made sure that their outfits complimented each other. " It's so very beautiful."

" I soon trust to thank you for mine." Henry responded pointedly, the worried expression upon Jane's face did not go unnoticed by him, but he made no mention of it.

He was very fond of Jane, her differences to Anne had almost made him enchanted by her, often he even thought he loved her, but she was of no use to him if she could not produce a son. He had not annulled his marriage to Katherine, nor divorced Anne for nothing, yet that was what he had been presented with over the course of his reign, two daughters (one of them a bastard) and countless dead sons. Once he had loved Katherine, he had loved Anne too, and now he thought he loved Jane too, but love meant nothing in royalty, there was no loyalty when the succession was in crisis. He was no longer a young man, or at least not as young as he once was, he needed a son off Jane and he needed one quickly, or else all of his troubles would have been for naught.

Jane simply nodded her head in response to his words, and gently Henry took her hand in his and kissed it, there was no use putting pressure on her yet, they had not even been married a day, Jane came from a fertile family, no doubt she would prove to be as fertile as her mother.

" Shall we join in the Dance?" Henry questioned, the pain in his leg not enough to put him off dancing on his wedding day. Once again Jane nodded her head, and as they both rose the music and the people around them stopped.

Unlike Anne, Jane did not revel in attention; she was to shy and reserved, yet still Henry was determined to show his new wife off, much to the applause of his guests.

* * *

Richard Rich was quickly becoming one of the most powerful men in England, yet as he watched King Henry dance with his new wife, he could not bring a smile to his face.

" With the Princess Elizabeth being the king's only legitimate child, and the Lady Mary being declared illegitimate and not fit to rule, we must trust the Queen to conceive a child quickly, " Cromwell said from beside him, he too did not look overly pleased. Jane Seymour had not been his choice of a replacement for Anne Boleyn, yet she was whom the King wanted and therefore Cromwell and the rest of the court had to make do with what they had.

" I still fear, that with Anne's removal, we've lost a great friend and a powerful supporter." Richard responded, he was one of the few who had supported Queen Anne, and did not believe that Jane Seymour was a suitable replacement, Anne at least had had character and wit, she had been a woman of smarts, a woman fit to rule, Jane Seymour was a woman fit to breed and nothing else, but Richard supposed that was what the King now wanted. "If the new Queen favours the Catholic religion, as she is rumoured to do, then our whole reformation is surely in jeopardy."

"What a surprise, you have such little faith in the king," Cromwell noted sarcastically, Anne may have put the idea's of the reformation into the King's head but it was Henry who had put it into realization. Yet still Cromwell understood the other man's worries, when Katherine of Aragorn had held the King's favour, the country have been devout Catholic's, when Anne Boleyn took over in the King's affections a reformation was in order, Cromwell could only hope that Queen Jane was as quiet and docile in matters of religion as she was with everything else.

" We must simply stay to course I suppose," Richard responded, yet his voice did not sound so confident, his thoughts were in many way echoing Cromwell's, it was not just courtly fashions that Queen's had a say in, " we must press ahead with the dissolution of those brothels and slaughter whores of the conscience. The monasteries."

* * *

 **31** **st** **of May 1536**

 _ **Hatfield Palace**_

" I wish my hair was as pretty as yours Mama," Elizabeth exclaimed from her mothers lap, pulling at a strand of her mothers dark lush locks with gentle hands. Anne could not help but thank God that the weather had become disastrous and made travel far too dangerous, for if not for the storms, she would not be experiencing such precious moments with her young daughter, as of late they had been acting as if they were any normal mother and daughter in England, and not the former Queen, and the realms heir.

" I don't," Anne responded truthfully, pulling at a strand of her daughter's own hair, " Yours lets the world know that you are a Tudor, " _that you are your fathers child, and I am not a whore._

" Why would anyone think I was not?" Elizabeth questioned, her eyes huge as she looked at her mother. The girl was far to quizzical for her age, and too smart to, had she been borne male she would have been the envy of every country, and Anne would still be Queen.

" They would not, of course they would not," Anne soothed gently, she did not want to put such thoughts into her daughter's head, she would hear enough whispers when she was older, " I simply meant that you are His Majesty's most beloved daughter, the jewel of England."

" The King is my father, " Elizabeth said her voice proud, oh she was a Tudor alright but she was a Boleyn as well, and both were a stubborn lot. " And you're my mother, but Lady Bryan said that you are no longer married and that you are no longer the Queen Mama, and that you married uncle Brandon and…"

" Elizabeth, Elizabeth, hush child," Anne soothed, taking her daughters face into her hands, she was not yet three, confused ramblings were to be expected especially when everything she had once known had been changed almost overnight, " Your father and I are no longer married, but you my dear are still a Princess of England.."

" But you are not the Queen?" Elizabeth questioned, confusion still present in those eyes.

" No, I was the Queen but I am the Queen no longer. I am now the Duchess of Pembroke and Suffolk, Queen Jane is now the Queen, and your new stepmother, and Uncle Brandon, " Anne could not help but scoff at the nickname, the Lady Mary had had reason to call the Duke her uncle, but the King's sister had been dead before Elizabeth was born, yet she was cousins with their children and so Henry had always referred to Charles Brandon as their daughters uncle, even if the man no doubt hated little Elizabeth with everything he possessed, " Is now your step father."

" Do you not love Papa anymore? Won't you miss him?" Her eyes were almost accusing, as if she thought that Anne had been the reason behind all of this, as if she had abandoned Henry and not the other way around.

" It is complicated Elizabeth," Anne responded hoping to leave the conversation at an end.

" I don't like Queen Jane." Elizabeth responded with a pout, crossing her arms over her chest for good measure.

" Well you must," Anne said making no move to comfort her child, " or at least pretend you do, and you must pray for her to bear your father a son." _Even if I never will._

" But,"

" No Elizabeth, this is the way it must be," Anne interrupted she could not allow for her daughter to speak out of turn not even to her, " Now to bed with you dearest."

Elizabeth nodded her head in response seeing the battle was over and lost, before wrapping chubby little arms around her mother's neck, " I love you Mama."

" I love you to Elizabeth," Anne said pulling her daughter closer to her, " and I pray you never forget it."

* * *

 **A/N: So there was chapter two, I hope you all liked it. As I promised it was a longer chapter than the first, but this is still the early stages of the story so the chapters will only get more long and interesting as the story progresses.**

 **In the next chapter we will see Anne's arrival at Suffolk as well as her early interactions with her new step-children. We will also get an insight into Jane Seymour and her early tenure as England's queen and Henry's wife, as well as some more insight into the thoughts of the lady Mary Tudor.**

 **Once again I hope that you enjoyed the chapter and please leave a review to let me know what you think.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: So here is chapter three of the Queen and her Duke. I will say that this chapter is a bit of a filler chapter with not much going on, but it will all lead into chapter four which will be full and excitement and intrigue.**

 **A huge thank you to everyone who has been supporting this story I have truly been blown away by the reception it has been receiving.**

 **A special thank you to everyone who has reviewed or put myself or the story on their favourites/alerts lists.**

 **As always I own nothing.**

 **Please enjoy.**

 **Chapter three:**

* * *

 **2** **nd** **of June 1536**

 _ **Suffolk Manor**_

Suffolk Manor was not nearly as grand or as large as the estates she had grown used to during her relationship with Henry, yet still it was a large enough manor that gave off an impression of being comely in a way it reminded her of Hever. Still Anne wished that both Henry and the Duke had allowed her to retire to Pembroke, to live on her own, yet that she knew had never truly been an option, she was not only Charles Brandon's wife, she was also his prisoner, despite the fact that she outranked him, she was still bound to do his will.

She had made sure to dress herself simply, yet appropriately for her new station and residence in a country abode. She had worn the gown throughout her courtship with Henry, but when she had become Queen she had deemed it to plain, yet now she thought she had reason to wear it again. The dress was a rich brown colour, with a low square neckline (adorned with simple jewels) and bell sleeves, her hair she wore down in lose curls. She thought she looked well enough to be meeting her new attendants and stepchildren.

She would have four of them now, and she could not help but wonder if her relationship with them would be any better than with her last stepchild.

They were all waiting for her in the front courtyard when she arrived, the Duke's three children (the ones that still resided there) with the large array of servants behind them. She of course, knew Eleanor and Edward well enough, after all when she had been married to the King she had been their aunt, Frances she was glad was not present, the Duke's eldest hated her as much as her mother had before her. Eleanor and Edward had always acted civilly towards her, and they had always been kind to Elizabeth.

Eleanor was the image of her mother, while young Edward was the perfect mix of Tudor and Brandon. The younger boy, Henry (perched on his sisters hip) Anne recalled his name being, looked very much like his father, and Anne was glad that at the age of only one he would not be inclined to hate her as his older siblings already did.

The whole lot of them dropped into bows as she came before them, it was almost as if she were a Queen again.

" Welcome to Suffolk Manor, Your Grace," Eleanor's lips moved but Anne could only hear her mother's voice.

" Thank you, Eleanor, " Anne responded with a nod of her head, both of the boys looked at her with a mixture of confusion and worry. Edward was thirteen now, and an earl in his own right, yet the poor boy had faced much sorrow in his years, she would be his third _mother,_ Little Henry on the other hand, would not even remember his mother's existence Anne would be the only mother he would ever know, and Anne was determined to not let her hate of his parents cloud her interactions with the child. No child deserved to be raised without the love of a mother, " I am very glad to be here."

" These are for you," Edward said from next to his sister, pulling from behind his back a small bunch of flowers.

" Thank you my lord Lincoln," Anne said in a voice reserved for her daughter, before taking the flowers out of the child's hands with a smile. Eleanor's scoff from beside her did not go unnoticed but Anne did not make a mention of it. If she remembered correctly the girl was currently betrothed and due to marry in the next year, Anne would not much have to deal with her, she just prayed they could at least be civil until then.

Anne was shown the entirety of the property; her new stepchildren following close behind her as the servants led the way. Anne had taken young Henry into her arms almost as soon as the tour had began, to be truthful she did not take in much of the land, no doubt she would get lost more than once, yet eventually she knew she would find her way. If she had found her way around all the palaces and estates that had been in Henry pocession then Suffolk manner would be a simple thing for her to master.

More than anything she simply wanted to retire to her rooms, to have some time to herself, to rest and let her mind settle, and she took the opportunity as soon as it was presented to her, handing the young infant back to his governess claiming exhaustion from the long journey, only half a lie really.

Nan and Madge followed her to her new chambers close at her heels, as they always were; yet she dismissed them as soon as she entered the rooms that were now to be hers.. rooms that had had two previous owners. She was a Queen no longer she did not need them to be with her at all times.

It did not take long for the tears to begin flowing once she had been left on her own. Truly she didn't know what had set her off, perhaps it had been a glance at a piece of jewellery or a gown, most of her belongs had been gifts from _him,_ there was hardly one thing she owned that did not smell of him or remind her of him in some way or another.

She would have most of it sent to poor houses, a few things she would keep, things that she could not bear to part with even if it did cause her sorrow, she would put them all in a chest and not look at them, but she could not part with them. She would ask for a seamstress to be bought to her tomorrow, she would need a new wardrobe, and new jewels and headpieces as well, but that could all wait until the morning. She needed to rest. She needed to properly say goodbye to all that once was and to all that would never be again.

* * *

 **10** **th** **of June 1536**

 _ **Whitehall Palace**_

She had been Queen of England for just eleven days, yet she could feel the eyes of court trained on her, all of them waiting for a sign of pregnancy, as if it were at all possible for such a thing to occur so quickly. Changes however had been made.

The day after her marriage, Jane had deemed it necessary to create rigorous rules regarding the etiquite of dress at court, for her ladies especially she had been extremely strict. The flirtatious French fashions, that her predecessor, that whore, had been so fond of Jane had had abolished. The ladies of her entourage were to be dressed only in simple English fashions, with there only extravagance allowed being pearls, Jane wanted all of her ladies wearing girdles of pearls, such things in her opinion showed a level of class and refinement, such things her predecessor had lacked.

She had dismissed most of the woman that had been in Anne's service, her ladies were mostly her own relatives, with a few maids of Henry's choosing also in her service. Her household was not nearly as large as Queen Katherine's or Anne's had been, yet Jane was determined that all of her ladies, would act in ways that were respectful and dignified, they were to all act appropriately, and live by her new motto, as woman they were all _bound to obey and serve._

Her brothers had devised her motto for her, Anne had had two in her time, _The most Happy,_ and _grumble all you like, this is how its going to be,_ While Queen Katherine had used the motto of _humble and loyal_ , Jane's brother's had believed that Jane would be better off in using a saying of sophistication, one that would please the king with it's lack of pomp and arrogance, and so she was now bound to obey and serve, she was meak plain Jane, but she was the Queen of England, and if being meak and plain kept her position and her head, then Jane was more than glad to act the part. Her brothers had also created her royal badge, the image of a Phoenix rising from a castle surrounded by Tudor roses. Jane had thought it to bold, but Thomas had just scoffed, _but it speaks the truth dear Jane, you rose from the ashes of Anne Boleyn, almost literally._ Jane had shuddered at his words, before telling herself to forget about them. Anne was not dead; nobody had died to procure her place. Yet still she often saw the entwined letters of H and A around the castle, less often too she sometimes saw the odd H and K, all of it was a reminder that there had been others before her, others that had failed where she must now succeed.

She still did not feel quite secure, the King had taken and removed two wives before her until she delivered a son, she knew she would not be truly safe. Talk of a coronation had hardly even taken place, a water pageant had been held in her honour just a few days before, she had also taken meetings with most of the foreign ambassadors (with Chapyus being the most recent), but she was not yet crowned Queen, Henry had tentatively mentioned a date in October but Jane did not hold him much to it. Her father and brothers both warned her not to talk of such a thing, or to even mention it to the King. In her husband's eyes she must always be docile and compliant, a woman in love with her husband and bound by his will, they warned her that to mention such things to the King would make him doubt her emotions towards him. He could not be lead to believe that she had married him for a crown.

She did not know if she loved him, not in the way her mother and father had often talked about love anyway. He was her King and husband and so she often found herself in awe of him, yet she also found herself scared of him more often than not. She loved him at times, at times he was everything she had always wanted in a husband, and at times he wasn't and she didn't. At times she could not help but ponder if there would be another after her, he did not care or love for her as he had Queen Katherine or the concubine, not yet anyway, and he most certainly would not until she gave him a son, a son would secure his love, a son would make her Queen.

For now she was nothing more than the King's wife, a Queen in name and courtesy only, she would not have the same opportunities as her predecessors, she needed a son first, a son would give her the crown, a son would secure her life.

* * *

 **15** **th** **of June 1536**

 _ **Hudson House**_

Mary stared at the man in front of her with a look of shock deep within her eyes. For many years he had been her fiercest ally, and in many ways a friend, when all others had abandoned her it was he alone who had remained by her side, now he looked at her like all the others once had, with sadness and pity but nothing else.

" You can not truly mean what you ask of me ambassador?" Mary questioned, her voice low but firm. She knew well enough that her conversations with the Spanish ambassador were being listened to and no doubt reported back to Cromwell, and the sect of heretics her father had placed around him.

" My Lady, I fear I have no choice," Chapyus responded his voice just as low, Mary could tell by his tone that his words grieved him, but it gave her little consolation, he was abandoning her still, even if it hurt him to do so, " Your cousin, the Emperor he feels that he can no longer support your claim, he wants to make an alliance with your father."

" And to do so he must abandon me? His own blood?"

" My Lady please, you know that none of this is easy for me to say…"

" Yet you say it anyway," Mary cut in unable to bring herself to feel shame when he flinched slightly under her words. She was to angry, to upset, " Tell me ambassador, what now can I do?"

" The emperor, begs of you to sign the oath, the pope will offer you clemency…"

" He would ask me to declare myself a bastard, to label my mother a liar, to say that whore Anne Boleyn was a rightful Queen, that Elizabeth…"

" Princess please I must implore you to remain calm." Chapyus reasoned raising his voice slightly in an attempt to put a stop to her hysteria, he had known from the beginning that this would be difficult.

" Forgive me ambassador, I forgot myself. "

" I know this is hard for you my lady, I myself cannot imagine the pains you have endured, but I can assure you that Queen Jane is very sympathetic to your cause, perhaps in time…"

" She is a catholic I have heard?" Mary questioned, as soon as her companion mentioned her fathers new wife, the woman quite intrigued her.

" She is rumoured to be," Chapyus responded evenly, he did not want to give the Princess too much hope that the new Queen would be in a position to meddle in her cause. Chapyus knew (as did most others) that the new Queen held little influence over the king and his affairs.

" They say she was a supporter of my mother of myself," Mary added, obviously the woman had felt no love for Anne Boleyn, and perhaps in time, this Jane Seymour would be able to bring Mary back into her fathers affections perhaps even to place her above Elizabeth. Mary still found it hard to believe that her half sister had managed to keep her place throughout her mothers fall, but then Anne had allowed for the divorce to happen, some even said that it was she who had asked for it.

" Yes, such things are whispered."

" I shall write to her then," Mary said firmly, she had no doubts that Queen Jane would be far more useful to her than Anne ever was, if Jane gave her father a son, he would no doubt give in to her every demand, "and ask for her to intervene to my father on my behalf."

" Princess, I am not sure if the Queen's influence will be enough, your father does not look to her as he did your mother or even the harlot."

" Is she pregnant?"

" Not as far as I can tell my lady,"

"Then I will wait until she is, a son will grant her the world." _And my place in the succession._

* * *

 **A/N: So there it was an insight into our three main girls and how they are dealing with all the changes that are taking place around them.**

 **Anne has travelled to her new home and met with her new stepchildren. For those who are wondering or are confused, Charles Brandon in history had a total of eight legitimate children and at the very least three illegitimate children in his lifetime.**

 **His first two daughters Anne and Mary Brandon who were born to his second wife Anne Browne, in this story (as with the show) these daughters and any illegitimate children will not be included. With Mary Tudor he had a total of four children Henry Brandon (who died young) Frances, Eleanor and another Henry (who historically died in 1534), in this story all of these children exist with the only difference being that as with the show his youngest son with Mary Tudor will be named Edward and he will not die as he did in history in this story. With Catherine Willoughby Charles had two boys, Henry and Charles Brandon, in this story Catherine died giving birth to Charles who was a stillborn.**

 **I hope that clears up any confusion that might be present.**

 **Jane Seymour has begun her life as Henry's wife and Queen and already she is beginning to see that a life as a Queen is not as easy and simply as it might seem, especially not with Henry as her husband.**

 **Lastly we saw how Mary Tudor is travelling with all the recent changes that are taking place. She is holding out hope that Jane will be able to hold some influence over her father and have her restored to the succession.**

 **The next chapter will deal with the beginnings of the Pilgrimage of grace as well as some Anne and Charles interactions and both Anne and Elizabeth's return to court for the Christmas celebrations.**

 **I hope you all enjoyed the chapter; please leave me a review to let me know what you think.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: So as I promised here is another update on another of my Tudor stories. This was a chapter I enjoyed writing as it was very eventful indeed and I do hope you all enjoy it.**

 **An Act of Fate and God's Gift Comes With a Price are also close to being updated (with rather long and action packed chapters), An act of Fate will most likely come first as God's Gift is proving a little difficult in the chapters final stages.**

 **A huge thank you as always goes out to all those who have reviewed or placed the story or myself on their favourites/alert lists.**

 **As always I own nothing, and I do hope you all enjoy this chapter, and the developments it brings with it.**

 **Chapter Four:**

* * *

 **3** **rd** **of October 1536**

 _ **York, England**_

" The Lincolnshire rebellion has been quashed," John Constable whispered, so only Robert would be able to hear his words. The others would hear in time, no doubt, but it was better that they had time to prepare their next course of action before they did so.

King Henry had happily married his (third) new wife, the lady Jane Seymour, a rumoured catholic and supporter of Katherine of Aragon and her daughter. The King had divorced Anne Boleyn, a supporter of the reformation and the King's authority as the supreme head of the English church. Naturally the commons of England had thought that the unhappy period of the reformation would come to an end when the King's second marriage did. It was hoped that the King would return to the Pope, that his daughter Mary might once again be recognized as the Princess of Wales, such hopes had been done in vain.

The King might have cast aside Queen Anne for another woman (as he had once cast aside Queen Katherine) but he would not claim that the marriage was invalid or their daughter, the Princess Elizabeth, named a bastard. Anne Boleyn had been set aside only for her inability to produce a Prince of Wales, her daughter remained the heir presumptive to the throne, and Queen Anne was demoted from Queen to the Duchess of Pembroke married off to the Duke of Suffolk and therefore made the third woman in the country, and the reformation carried on, as did the growing resentment towards it.

The presence of a royal commission had been the spark that lit that resentment into treason and rebellion, encouraged by the local clergy and the disgruntled commons. Dissatisfaction with the King's religious and fiscal policies was deeper and more widespread than Robert could have originally imagined, as was the number of people who wanted their Catholic practices restored and the Lady Mary reinstated. For if Anne Boleyn's little daughter could remain a princess despite her father's remarriage, then surely Katherine of Aragon's Mary could be placed back in the line of succession.

The north and East of England had begun to rebel against their King who was once so beloved and Robert honestly did not know how much further their rebellion would need to go to achieve their desired outcomes.

" They were not a rebellion," Robert whispered back, he hated the term and he did not like it being tied together with their cause, they were on God's work, they were not against the King but his councillors, it was not a rebellion he led but a pilgrimage… a pilgrimage of grace, " And we in Yorkshire will not disperse so easily."

The men Robert led would not abandon their cause after only a fortnight, as their counterparts in Lincolnshire had. They would not yield without results, Robert was all but certain of that. Of course there were some who whispered that it was the King who was at fault, rather than his councillors that they all sought to blame. They had all blamed Queen Anne once for the reformation, it had been she who had put men like Crammer and Cromwell in power so that she might be Queen of England, it was she who had seen Queen Katherine and her daughter cast aside, the Lady Mary made to be little more than a servant. Yet Anne Boleyn had been replaced, a good catholic woman had taken her place, and still nothing had changed.

Men like Cromwell and Crammer and Richard Rich were still in office and power, King Henry was still the head of the church of England, excommunicated from the Pope and Rome, the ministries were being repressed and the Lady Mary was still made subservient to the three year old daughter of Anne Boleyn.

The men that whispered such thoughts asked how anyone but the King could be blamed now, and sometimes, despite himself, Robert begun thinking similar thoughts.

 _The Lion now knew his own strength, he knelt to no ones will, not even Gods._

* * *

 **November 19th 1536**

 _ **Suffolk Manor**_

Anne watched the rain pelting down on her windowsill as she sat sewing quietly in the corner of the main sitting chamber in Suffolk.

Two of her stepchildren sat huddled together in the other corner of the room, Eleanor talking excitedly to her governess about her upcoming wedding to the Earl of Cumberland, while Edward practiced his welsh dutifully. Little Henry sat at her feet playing with his toys and when he wanted her attention he pulled at the skirts of her gown.

Many of her days went this was as of late, her life was boring she was not ashamed to admit it, yet still she was almost content with such things, for now she was happy to look over the upbringing of her step-children and to run the Duke's household.

" Your Grace," Nan's voice called from the doorway of the sitting chamber and Anne noticed immediately that she appeared anxious, " The Duke of Suffolk has arrived."

Anne could not help but shudder at such an announcement; she had not seen Charles Brandon since her departure from court and their correspondence since then could be called nothing more than minimal.

He asked her about his children and his household and she answered his queries honestly, that was as far as their conversations ever went and so far Anne had been glad of such things.

Yet now he was at the gates, and very soon he would become aware of certain matters that she had chosen to keep to herself.

" Eleanor, Edward, your father is here," Anne announced struggling to keep her voice calm, yet she doubted that either of them noticed her nerves, they were far too excited at the prospect of seeing their father.

So far her relationship with her husbands (elder) children had remained civil and Anne could not help but think that Edward at the very least was growing to like her. They respected her wishes and did as she asked of them, but with Charles here they would no doubt forget about her entirely, so long as they did not complain of her Anne did not mind though.

For now her only concern was how she was going to deal with this meeting, and how she would go about explaining certain situations.

" Come here now Henry," Anne cooed picking Charles' youngest up from his place on the floor and placing him carefully on her hip as she made to stand behind Eleanor and Edward who were waiting patiently for their fathers entrance.

They were not left waiting long.

As soon as the Duke had entered the room, Eleanor and Edward had forgotten whatever tact and courtesy they may have pocessed and were running to their father, hugging him and chatting away enthusiastically. Anne wished that they had left her standing there all alone without any protection from the Duke's piercing gaze.

" I take it you are both happy to see me then?" Charles laughed out, and Anne realized that this was the first time she had seen him in such a light…he had always been her enemy or Henry's womanizing companion, she had never thought of him as a father….especially not one who was so well loved by his children.

" Oh yes Papa," Eleanor responded with a smile that reeked of her late mother, while Edward simply nodded his head in confirmation, " I have so much to tell you."

" Later Eleanor later," Charles soothed before making his way over to Anne and little Henry.

For a second they just stood in front of each other neither knowing what move to make and then before Anne knew what was happening the Duke's lips were upon hers in a chaste and awkward kiss that set her cheeks on fire.

" My lady," He muttered out huskily and Anne was glad to hear that he sounded as embarrassed as she felt.

" Your grace," Anne returned with a slight nod of her head trying to compose herself.

" And who is this big boy, this cant be my Henry," Charles announced taking the babe out of Anne's hands and placing him on his own hip in turn before Anne even had the chance to protest the movements.

Immediately Henry began to fuss at being moved out of Anne's arms and into Charles'. His father was but a stranger to the boy who had hardly had witness to his father's presence since his mother's death.

Yet Charles made no move to calm the boys worries (which only caused Henry to wail louder) instead he stared at Anne with a look she could not recognize, his eyes locked firmly on her stomach.

She could hide her condition no longer, he knew.

" Mistress Bankston," Charles called out his voice still husky and his eyes remaining focused on Anne, " take the children into another room, the Duchess and I have some matters to discuss."

" Yes, your grace," The children's governess responded with a slight bow, Henry calmed slightly when placed into more familiar arms.

" Nan, Madge, leave us." Anne ordered simply, there was no point in delaying the inevitable any longer.

" Sit," Charles ordered briskly and Anne could not help but wonder if he was worried for her in her condition, she could not sense worry in his tone however….just anger.

" I…"

" How far along are you?" Charles asked between gritted teeth, interrupting the explanation that Anne was trying to give.

" Six months…" Anne responded slightly confused by the question, they had only been intimate with each other once, six months ago to the day, " I am due to deliver in February."

" Is it mine?"

At that Anne had to fight the urge to slap him, how dare he question her honour and integrity, she had no doubt that he had not remained faithful to her while at court, no doubt he had a whole horde of mistresses warming his bed…. _not that she cared._

" I am no whore, your grace." Anne responded firmly doing her best to keep her anger in check.

" I did not mean to question your fidelity…I only meant….is there any chance it is the King's child?"

" No of course not," Anne responded smoothly, Henry had not once visited her bed between her miscarriage and the divorce, " Do you honestly think he would have let me go if he thought I could be pregnant….the child is yours."

" Why didn't you tell me?" Charles questioned and once again Anne thought he sounded angry.

" I do not have the greatest history in such matters," Anne responded quietly, " I thought it better to keep such matters to myself until I was certain of a positive outcome."

She would of course never be certain of a positive outcome with such things, but her words were not untrue. Since Elizabeth's birth, Anne had experienced two miscarriages (one of which had seen her birthing a stillborn son), when she had found out she was pregnant she had not held high hopes for a successful pregnancy.

More so however was the fact that she had not known how to tell Charles. They were married it was true, but there was no warmth of affection between them, she did not even know if he had wanted another child even more so if he had wanted one with her. In her defence he had never asked her if she had fallen pregnant he hadn't even asked her as to her health in any of his letters.

She would have told him eventually…perhaps when she had a birthed a child to present to him.

" You should have informed me regardless," Charles responded and Anne thought that some level of his anger might have subsided, " Especially now…."

" I would have told you," Anne responded firmly, " I wasn't expecting you."

" I have come to escort you to court for the Christmas celebrations," Charles responded evenly and immediately Anne wished he hadn't answered her query.

" Why invite me at all?" Anne questioned her voice wavering only slightly, " I believed it to be the King's will to pretend that I had never existed." _That had always been Henry's way after all._

" Elizabeth will be there," Charles responded as if to placate her, " As will the Princess Mary, no doubt…."

" The Lady Mary," Anne interrupted firmly, _do not let them forget that it is my daughter who is named princess,_ " Henry has not thought to reinstate her, no doubt his little queen has tried to convince him to though…. No doubt this invitation is her doing too she wants to see me grovel at her feet."

Anne knew her words to be too bold and frank, but this was her home now and the Duke her husband, she had every right to speak freely in such a case, and besides she carried Charles Brandon's child in her belly, surely he would not turn against her under such circumstances.

She was more than surprised when he threw back his head and laughed loudly, " As you liked to see me do?" He reminded her, " You always made sure that those beneath you knew their place."

Anne did nothing more than nod her head in agreement, what more could she say, Charles was right, she had never been humble in her success perhaps if she had of been the crown would still be sitting prettily upon her head.

" I doubt you have much to worry about in the way of Jane Seymour," The Duke added quietly, and Anne was shocked to hear that he sounded to be trying to reassure her fears, " She makes the King happy but she has little in the way of smarts and wit…"

" You underestimate her Your Grace," _As only a man could, did he forget that Jane Seymour, meek plain Jane had seen Anne replaced,_ " Behind those dull doe eyes is a vengeful woman."

" I will need to tell the King of your condition before you are presented to their majesties."

Again Anne could hear a hint of anger in his tone, she had made this difficult for him, she had hid her pregnancy and in doing so she had robbed him the opportunity of letting Henry know of the news gently of letting the King have time to adjust before his pregnant ex wife was presented at his feet when the woman who he replaced her with was yet to announce a pregnancy.

But then how was Anne to have known that she would be invited to court so quickly. She would have been more than content to have never been summoned back to the King's presence for all of her days.

" Perhaps it is best if I remain at Suffolk…. given the circumstances." Anne reasoned hoping that Charles would agree with her, it would be easier for them all if she stayed behind.

" No," Charles responded swiftly, " I will not give him reason to question my loyalties, you will come with me to court as you have been commanded and then you can leave before the baby is due."

She could only imagine the look on Henry's face if she, after only nine months of marriage to the Duke of Suffolk produced a healthy son, _let them say I am cursed and barren then._

* * *

 **Christmas 1536**

 _ **Greenwhich Palace**_

"Charles, I trust you enjoyed your journey?" At the King's address, Charles raised himself steadily from his bow, analysing the scene before him with a well-practiced eye.

The King was seated regally on his throne, he wears clothes rich in blacks and reds (in celebration of the Christmas tide no doubt), his hand is clutched into the Queen's but Charles does not sense any warmth in the touch. It is protocol nothing more, and with one look at Jane, Charles knows why.

The Queen is not pregnant. After more than six months of marriage the King's seed has not quickened inside her and no doubt Henry was wondering why.

Katherine and Anne had both fallen pregnant quickly and often, most of their respective Queenships have been spent with babes in the belly's, yet here Jane Seymour sat with an empty womb.

This meeting would prove difficult. Charles was to meet with the King, and then Anne was to be presented to the new royal couple, half the court was present in the throne room, all of them waiting to see the reception their former Queen was going to receive.

None of them could have expected that she would arrive at court heavily pregnant, Charles himself had never truly thought of the possibility of Anne bearing him children, but now she carried his child, and that more than their wedding vows would bind them together forever.

Despite his feelings towards her Charles would never turn against the mother of his child.

" Yes, Your Majesty." Charles responded softly, more than anything he wanted Anne's pregnancy out in the open, for now it held over his head like an axe, waiting to drop, waiting for the reaction Henry would give them.

" How fare my niece and nephew?" It was always important for Henry to recognize Charles' children by Mary as his blood, Charles was the father of three of England's heirs (and now he supposed he was step-father to the King's only 'legitimate' heir), any enemies he might have would do well to remember that to cross him and his own was to cross the Tudor name, which was to cross the King himself.

Frances was more often than not at court these days, now that Anne had been deposed she no longer sought the sanctuary of her husbands home but Eleanor and Edward were not often at court and so they did not have as much contact with their royal uncle as their elder sister, though Henry always asked after them, his fondness for his deceased younger sister always present, and Charles was forever glad for it.

If anything was to ever happen to him he was safe in the knowledge that Henry would care for his sisters children.

" They are well," Charles responded with a smile, despite his nerves in announcing Anne's pregnancy, thoughts of his children always left him happy and content, " Eleanor anxiously awaits her wedding day and Edward is beginning to learn welsh."

" Good, good," Henry responded absentmindedly, _did he wonder why his sister was blessed with a healthy and thriving son, and he only two daughters and a bastard,_ the King did not ask after Charles' youngest son, but Henry had been born from Charles' second marriage he shared no blood with the King and so Henry was not truly obliged to ask after him, " And how is your wife? I do believe you bought her to court?"

Henry's second question had been asked after a long and tense silent, no doubt he had been thinking of how to ask the question, of how to address the issue of the former Queen…what _title to give her._ It did not get past Charles that Henry had refused to give Anne any of her titles when he spoke of her, she was a duchess twice over and she was an anointed Queen, yet from the moment she had married him, Anne had been his _wife_ , she did not to be addressed as anything else.

" Yes, she accompanied me, " Charles responded through gritted teeth, he could feel his hands shaking beside him and so he clasped them into fists at his side to stop them, " It seems God has smiled upon our union, the Duchess is pregnant."

An inaudible gasp filled the throne room, all courtiers present had been listening to their conversation discreetly, but now they were unable to hide their shock. The King too let out a slight gasp, his hand flying out of the Queen's grasp and fading his other hand in his lap and he clutched them tightly together.

Now it was he who was trying to hide his shaking.

Queen Jane in turn was unable to hide her distress. Her face had gone deathly white and she had taken to biting on her lower lip to hide her anxiety at the announcement that her predecessor was pregnant before her.

Anne Boleyn had been declared as unfit to give the King a son. Yet it was Jane Seymour without a child in her belly.

" She must be quite far along, Your Grace," Jane said shakily from beside the King, _Henry was still yet to find his voice,_ " You have not left court since your marriage."

 _Behind those dull doe eyes is a vengeful woman,_ Anne's words echoed in his head in response to Jane's query. Was she trying to cast doubt upon Anne's fidelity, was she trying to suggest that he was not the father of the child she carried.

" Yes she is, almost seven months to the day," Charles answered thickly, his feelings towards his wife no longer mattered, he would not let their be a questions of his child's legitimacy, not when he knew without a doubt that the babe Anne carried was his own.

" I hope the journey was not too strenuous for her…"

" Bring her in." Henry commanded cutting off whatever words his wife might have been saying as if he had not heard her speak in the fist place. _Perhaps he hadn't._

Within moments Anne was standing next to him, curtsying gracefully with a muttered 'Your Majesties.'

He would not deny that she looked radiant. She was dressed in green, her gown hugging the swell of her huge bump tightly, and her dark locks hidden behind a magnificent French hood.

With gritted teeth Anne walked the short distance between herself and Jane and kneelt at her successors feet, kissing the queen's hand as was required of her. This was why she had been summoned to court, they both knew as much, to show the courtiers that she had accepted Henry's new Queen and that she was Queen of England no longer.

Before long it would be throughout the realm that Anne Boleyn had greeted her successor as a tamed bitch would great her mistress.

Jane smiled sweetly in response before laughing slightly and addressing Anne in a high-pitched voice, " Your Grace, you have been absent from court for far too long, and the country air does not seem to agree with you. Your gown and hood are out of fashion, and I fear this pregnancy has left you looking old and haggard. Ha and once you were labelled the epitome of fashion and beauty."

Even Charles is shocked by the malice in the Queen's tone, he had never heard anything but the sweetest of words come out of the girls mouth, now with the King seemingly in shock and unable to express any thought out loud she became bold, _just as Anne had always described her…. just as she had feared her to be._

" I do not care for such _fashions_ , madam." Anne responded smoothly, her eyes going up and down Jane's own outfit with a critical eye.

For a glorious second Charles thinks that this will be the end of their awkward meeting. The King still seemed to have been left dumbstruck, even more so since he had laid eyes upon Anne, and Jane too looked ready to dismiss them, but then Henry found himself again and he addressed them with a cool and biting tone.

" I can understand why you have waited so long to announce this happy news," The King's eyes were locked squarely with Anne's own, _she did not look away,_ " The Duchesses history is well known throughout Europe, let us hope that this pregnancy does not end as unhappily as all the others."

* * *

 _Let us hope that this pregnancy does not end as unhappily as all the others._ Anne still could not believe that Henry had spoke to her in such a way, all but threatening the child she carried in her belly as if it would ever be a threat to him and his own.

It was a threat to his manhood of course, to know that Charles had put a baby in her belly and he had failed to do the same with Jane. It would be a further blow to him if she delivered a healthy son for the Duke, _perhaps then they would all see that it wasn't all her fault,_ she hadn't been cursed as Katherine had seemed to be, or perhaps Katherine had not been cursed either. Perhaps it was the King who was cursed, _cursed to never have a legitimate son._

Perhaps Jane too would give the King another daughter. If she were to ever have a child that was. So far she had proved quite incapable.

Anne needed to let go of such thoughts of course. She was being allowed to meet with her daughter for the first time since their unhappy parting in May and Anne could hardly hold in her excitement. As fond as she might be of young Edward and little Henry she was not their mother, their presence in her life would never ease her distress at not having complete access to her daughter.

" Her Royal Highness, The Princess Elizabeth."

As her daughter was presented to her, Anne could not hide her excitement and all protocol and royal training left her as she knelt to the ground and outstretched her arms and exclaimed 'Elizabeth,' as a flying tuff of red hair came flying into her arms.

" Princess Elizabeth," Anne heard Lady Bryan reprimand, clearly not pleased at mother and daughters common actions.

With a smile full of mirth and cheek Elizabeth removed herself from her mothers embrace and curtsied slightly, " Lady Mother, I ask you for your blessing."

At that Anne gave her own smile before rising to her feet and curtsying deeply. Her daughter came before her now; _let everyone remember she is the King's only heir._

" You have it always my daughter," Anne answered, but her happy expression quickly changed when she noticed Elizabeth's confused glance towards Anne's large stomach, "Come sit with me."

" You are pregnant," Elizabeth stated smartly, she is but three years of age, yet nothing gets past her. As her daughter takes a seat in front of her, Anne could not help but notice that her daughter had grown more beautiful as well, _the best of her parents,_ as she always had been.

Anne was also glad that she remained in control over her daughter's wardrobe and clothing. Elizabeth was dressed in a fetching grey gown, if Jane Seymour was dressing the girl, no doubt she would be in something dowdy, ill-fitting and plain, for if the gown Jane had been wearing when Anne had been presented to her, a pale gold gown ill-fitted and discoloured that reminded Anne of a rug, was anything to go by that was how England's new Queen liked to be dressed.

" Yes, Elizabeth," Anne answered softly; she just hoped that Elizabeth did not react negatively to the news, although she couldn't think why she would. Her whole life Elizabeth had been told to pray for a brother, she had never lived without the thought that she might have siblings, "God willing, you will have a new brother or sister by February."

" Should I not pray for a brother, Lady mother?" Elizabeth questioned with curious eyes, and Anne knew she had to answer such a question carefully.

Jane would have spies everywhere listening and waiting for her to slip in some way, to give the King some excuse to limit her contact with her daughter even further.

" I am no longer the Queen, Elizabeth," Anne explained gently, " If I have a son with the Duke, he will not be a Prince, and your stepfather has two sons already. All that matters is that I have a healthy child."

 _It was Jane who needed the girl's prayers for a brother, but Anne would not tell Elizabeth that._

" I think I should like a brother anyway," Elizabeth responded and she was but a girl of three once again, " I already have a sister."

Anne could not help but shudder at the thought of her once disobedient stepdaughter. Despite Jane Seymour's efforts Katherine of Aragon's daughter was neither returned to her fathers good graces nor the line of succession.

Oh she had been invited to court for Christmas, Charles had informed her of that, but the girl had not relented, she was being bought to court to quieten the rebels who were speaking against Henry's reformation, he would show that despite her disobedience she had been well treated and once that façade was over with the girl would be told to sign the oath or risk the consequences of not doing so. If she refused it would be exile or the tower, if she accepted she would be welcomed to court as part of Jane's household.

Mary of course did not know this part of the plan. She knew only that she was being welcomed back to court and that some part of her father's northern people (as well as his new Queen) were calling for her reinstation. If the girl thought this would be a happy meeting, that Jane had some great influence over the King or that the rebels had made him see sense then she was a fool.

" Although I suppose I could be happy with another sister as well." Elizabeth's words broke Anne out of her musings and back to reality once again.

She wanted a brother more than a sister, _perhaps she worries she will be replaced if I have another daughter, a girl I can raise on my own in my own home._

" No matter what I give you Elizabeth, a brother or a sister, my love for you will not change." Anne promised fiercely, her daughter was only three after all, at her age Anne too had been worried of being replaced in her parent's affections especially once George was born. She didn't want Elizabeth to worry about such things, she would be a mother who loved all of her children equally be they boys or girls.

" Do you swear it?"

" Yes Elizabeth, I swear it," Anne answered," I love you Elizabeth, and I pray you never forget it."

* * *

Finally Mary had been summoned to court and for Christmas no less, but Mary was no fool, and she knew well enough that this meeting would have consequences.

Only Susan had been permitted to join her and attend upon her. She was not being welcomed back to court as the Princess of Wales and the King's beloved daughter, oh no to her father she was still his bastard and unruly daughter, he summoned her for one reason only…. to see her relent to his will in order to quieten those who called for her reinstation to the succession.

She would be presented to her father as the _Lady Mary Tudor_ and now Mary knew she would be forced to relent. When her father had set his concubine aside and married Jane Seymour (a good Catholic woman, and a supporter of Mary's claim) Mary had thought she would be reconciled with her father and welcomed back to court as his heir, her father had always been led by the woman in his life, her grandmother, Margaret Beaufort, her own mother, Anne Boleyn, the many mistresses that had warmed his bed, and so rationally Mary had believed that Queen Jane too would wield some influence, Chapyus had said that the Seymour women spoke for her but he had also warned her that the new Queen held little power in the court. Her father would not even see her crowned until she presented him with an heir and still after months of marriage no baby quickened in her womb.

Jane Seymour held no power or influence over the King without a son. Her father would not make the mistakes he had made with her mother and Anne Boleyn again, until she was crowned Jane was a Queen in name only, until she was crowned the only ordained Queen in England was Anne Boleyn, the new Duchess of Suffolk. Her cousin had abandoned her cause and her mother was dead, Mary had only herself in the world now, she had to make her own destiny and fight her own battles.

She had to relent, in front of her father's court she had to relent, to accept his new Queen and his marriage to Anne Boleyn as valid, she had to curtsey to her bastard sister as heir to the throne, and most of all she would have to declare herself as nothing more than a King's bastard daughter.

Queen Jane had been kind enough to gift her a gown of pale yellow and when Susan had laced her into it she had given praise to Mary's beauty and promised that all the men of the court would be smitten with her. Yet Mary cared little for such praise, her looks would not save her from her father's wrath and displeasure, only her wits could do that.

" The Lady Mary Tudor," The royal herald announced loudly and suddenly Mary felt as if all eyes were upon her, yet Mary paid no notice to them, not to their stares or their whispers, she had eyes only for her father, and it shocked her to see how much he had changed.

He was a handsome man still, as he always had been, but he did look older his face hardened by the hard years of his Kingship _, the weight of his crown had finally fallen upon him,_ he was dressed fetchingly in blue and his hand was intertwined with the woman by his side.

This would be her fathers third wife in four short years, and as she looked at Jane Seymour, Mary could not help but think that none of her fathers Queen's had been similar in anyway. Jane was a fair woman, with thick blonde hair, pale skin, and dull grey blue eyes; she wore a dark rich gown with a lace bodice, her hair down behind an English hood. She smiled kindly on Mary, but Mary could not help but think that this was not a woman who would be able to control a King of England, Jane Seymour was not raised to be a Queen, yet a Queen she was and now she would be forced to endure all that came with the title, just as Queen Katherine once had…just _as Anne Boleyn had had to…_

Her sister sat on her father's other side, watching her elder sister intently, the tiara (no doubt placed by her mother) sitting prettily on her red curls, let all present know that she was the King's heir…. not Mary.

" Your Majesty," Mary addressed her curtsey low and deliberate, her eyes downcast, _she would play the repentant daughter now, she had no other choice, "_ I ask you for your forgiveness and for a father's blessing."

" My forgiveness?" King Henry questioned, signalizing for his daughter to rise.

" I have not been an obedient daughter," Mary answered, she had practiced her words many times yet still they came out as a low stammer, _she did not know her father any longer, she did not know if this man would forgive her,_ " I have betrayed your loyalty for love of my mother, the Dowager Princess of Wales."

 _There was no turning back now,_ Mary thought, she had renounced her mothers title, _god forgive her._

" The Dowager Princess of Wales?" Henry repeated stoically, Mary could not read him, " Not the Queen of England."

" No, Your Grace," Mary responded tensely, " my mothers marriage to you was not valid in the eyes of god nor the law of England, I see that now. She was your brothers widow and an Infata of Spain nothing more."

" And you Lady Mary?" her father prompted, " Did you not call yourself the Princess of Wales and name your dear sister a bastard in turn."

" I am nothing more than Your Majesty's baseborn daughter," Mary answered, her eyes on the floor, she could hear the murmurs growing louder around her but she paid them no mind, " My sister, the Princess Elizabeth, is Your Majesty's legitimate heir, until a son is born to you."

Her father was silent for what seemed an age, but when Mary dared to look at him, she could see that his expression had changed, he looked at her again as a father, and for a few precious moments Mary wanted nothing more.

" You will sign the oath? Recognise me as supreme head of the Church of Englnad? You will accept that your mother's marriage to me was invalid, that you are a bastard? You will recognize your sister, born from my legitimate marriage to the Duchess of Pembroke, as heir to the throne? And you will accept my new wife Jane Seymour, as your Queen and Stepmother?"

" Yes, Your Majesty," Mary answered with another curtsey.

" Then we are friends again my daughter," at the King's declaration, Queen Jane smiled joyfully and clapped her hands together loudly, slowly in a mixture of shock and awe the rest of the King's court followed suit. Within moments her father had risen from his throne and taken her into his arms, he whispered in her ear so that no one else might hear his words, " You are welcomed back to court, you will serve Queen Jane, there will be no more disloyalty from you, are we agreed?"

" Yes father," Mary answered softly as he father kissed her lightly on the head, _all in the same breath he threatened her and played the loving father._

As Mary was dismissed from her father's presence, she turned intending to find one of her royal cousins, the children of her aunts, instead she found the face of Anne Boleyn.

The now Duchess of Pembroke and Suffolk was dressed grandly in a gown of rich brown, with Tudor sleeves and a dropped waist to accommodate her growing form. With her eyebrows raised slightly, Anne gave a half measured curtsey, without thought Mary returned the gesture.

Anne had not been married to the Duke of Suffolk for a year, yet already she was pregnant with his child. Her father had removed her for her inability to produce a living son, yet here she was pregnant to her new husband. Surely the King had known of such a risk when he had ordered his ex-wife married and bedded, half of the realm thought he had replaced her with a heavy heart, only because she was barren, now the King looked a fool. The woman he replaced heavy with child and his new Queen as slim as the day he met her.

Perhaps soon her father would have a fourth Queen.

* * *

 **9** **th** **of February 1537**

 _ **Suffolk Manor**_

"Argh," Anne wailed pitifully for what she prayed would be the last time. Fool that she was she had forgotten the pain of childbirth, it had been three long years since she had delivered Elizabeth, and despite two further pregnancies, it was only now that she was forced to endure the pain, her woman's duty, again.

Really though, Anne did not care, the pain meant nothing to her so long as she was presented with a healthy child at the end of it all. She did not think she could endure the loss of another child, and despite her new babe's parentage, despite the fact that it was conceived out of duty and not in an act of love, Anne loved it dearly and nothing would change that.

Charles had allowed for her to leave court as soon as the Christmas festivities had been completed. Unfortunately, he could not meet her request that Elizabeth travel to Suffolk with her to be present for the birth of her new sibling, _your daughter is the heir to the throne, and Henry wants her at court for the new years celebrations,_ she should be glad of course that Henry wanted their daughter by his side, that he had no doubts about her legitimacy and position as his heir. Yet Anne could not help but think that he did it to spite her, Elizabeth was his and England's before she was Anne's, a fact that he would never let her forget.

Charles had asked her if she wished for him to make the journey back to Suffolk with her, but Anne had _politely_ refused his offer, _I will call for you when I have a child to present to you._ Instead she had asked him to allow for her family to be able to visit with her, for George and her father to be allowed to visit her new child, and for Mary to come to Suffolk as a companion to Anne in her confinement. He had granted her request and Anne had almost fainted when he gave his assent.

It seemed now that she had his child in her belly they were to be friends at last.

She was surprised when Mary had answered her letter and agreed to be reconciled, when she had arrived in Suffolk they had cried in each other's arms for what felt like hours, and now her sister stood holding her hand and soothing her as she brought her child into the world.

Nan and Mage were present too, as was, too her great surprise, her stepdaughter. Eleanor was doing her duty to her stepmother and her family, when she had asked for Anne's permission to be present for the birth of her sibling, Anne had found she was unable to refuse the girls request. She didn't not want them to be enemies; she did not want Eleanor to hate her as Frances hated her, as her mother had once hated her and as Anne's last stepdaughter had hated her. Perhaps this would be a step away from hate and towards something else.

" Argh," Anne screamed again, raising herself up higher with all her might, _surely she must be near her time now._

" One more good push, Your Grace," The midwife commanded.

Anne did as she was instructed and was rewarded with an infants piercing cry.

She had not lost another child. She was not cursed.

" It is a boy, Your Grace," The midwife announced and Anne all but stopped breathing.

How long had she waited to hear those words? How long had she waited to deliver a healthy and legitimate son? And now he was born to a different man, a man who hated her, not the man she had spent over a decade with, not the man who had her heart in his keeping and then sought to destroy it.

She had birthed a son at last, but he was not the King's son.

"A boy Anne," Mary soothed from beside her, kissing her sister's sweaty head, " a boy at last."

" Is he healthy?" Anne questioned as her new son was placed in her arms, " is he strong?"

" He is in perfect health, Your Grace."

 _Healthy and Handsome,_ Anne thought as she looked down at the boy in her arms, he was the image of the Duke, there would be no question as to his paternity, and Anne was glad for it. She did not want to hear the rumours of her sons fathering, she did not want to hear that she was a whore, or that the King had cast aside a woman carrying his child.

Her son was the son of Charles Brandon, _Robert Brandon,_ She thought, he would be Robert Brandon, the Future Duke of Pembroke…. perhaps the brother of the future Queen of England.

* * *

 **14th of February 1537**

 _ **Suffolk Manor**_

" The Duke of Suffolk is at the gates," Her sister whispered hurriedly in her ear, " Come to inspect his son, no doubt."

At that Anne could not help but be confused, she had written to her husband the day of Robert's birth, of course _, I have birthed you a healthy son, Your Grace,_ but stillshe had not expected him so quickly. He must have ridden with much haste; Anne doubted he had stopped more than was necessary since leaving the King's court.

She was not yet churched and their son was only four days old, he knew their boy was healthy, why had he felt the need to arrive at Suffolk so quickly.

Yet Anne would not protest his presence, really how could she? This was Charles Brandon's home, she was his wife, and little Rob was his son, she had no cause to stop him seeing his children and visiting his home.

" Have Robert made ready for his father," Anne ordered softly, getting ready to relinquish her hold on her boy when the doors to her bedchamber burst open.

" Your Grace," Nan reprimanded, " the Duchess is not yet churched."

" I care not for such practices, mistress Saville," Charles answered, his eyes locked on Anne and their son.

Immediately Anne felt very aware of her simple attire. She was dressed in nothing more than a lace white robe, her hair down in loose curls around her shoulders, and she knew she looked tired; she was not yet recovered from her labour.

" I hear we have a son?" Charles questioned breathless, as if she had not already wrote to him, informing him of little Rob's birth.

" Yes," Anne answered smiling despite herself as she held her son up for his father's inspection, " And he is strong and healthy."

It took only moments before the Duke was by her side staring down at their son sleeping soundly in her arms, " May I hold him?" He questioned hesitant, as if he needed her permission.

Anne nodded her head in consent before passing her son along to her husband. He looked quite entranced with the boy, they would be united in that at least, in their love for this boy…. their boy.

" I have thought to name him Robert," Anne pushed, tactfully ignoring the fact that all those in Suffolk were already calling the boy Lord Rob, " if Your Grace approves of course."

" Robert?" Charles answered rolling the name around his tongue as if to test it out, to see if it suited the boy well, "Yes, if that is your wish."

" It is," Anne responded, thankful that the Duke agreed with her, she could think of no other name for her son, " He is healthy and strong, the midwives the doctors they are all in agreement, he is in perfect health."

" He is a bony boy indeed," Charles agreed, kissing their son's forehead lightly, " and very handsome."

" Yes," Anne nodded, there was no denying her son would be a looker, " He looks like you."

The words were out of her mouth before she had a chance to stop them and within seconds she felt her face grow red out of embarrassment, Charles raised his eyebrows slightly, clearly amused but he said nothing and Anne was thankful to him for that.

" Despite all that is between us, I do thank you for him, Anne," Charles said softly his eyes finding hers for the first time, " and I will love him well."

" As will I," Anne swore, as if she had a choice, as if a mother's love was something that could be given and taken freely, " Did you tell the King?"

"No," Charles answered, placing Rob back into her arms, " There was no time, besides I doubt he will care much in any case."

It took Anne a moment to understand his meaning, but then it dawned on her, clear as anything else, there was only one reason as to why the birth of _her_ son would not bother him.

" So she is not barren after all then," Anne put forward, hating the bitter tone her voice had taken, this was meant to be her triumph, her victory at last, she could not allow Jane Seymour to ruin that.

" There has been no official announcement," Charles put forward almost soothingly, "But she had been ill of late, she wears tightly fitted gowns, and the King has ordered for a large delivery of Quail eggs."

 _Quail eggs,_ when Anne had carried Elizabeth it had been apples, with Robert cheese, but she should not think of it, royal heirs were no longer her burden to bear, _let Jane Seymour worry and pray over the sex of her child…let her know the price she has paid for the English crown._

" Let us pray that Queen Jane has better luck than her predecessors in delivering the King a son," Anne bit out, before taking a deep breath and focusing on her newborn son.

Henry's lack of a son was no longer her problem, her only concern now where her children, Elizabeth and Robert, it would be her duty to secure their futures.

" Have you sent for a wet nurse?" Charles asked suddenly from beside her, clearly he wanted the subject changed, his loyalty was to the King, _as hers once had been,_ he would no doubt pray for Jane Seymour to deliver a Prince of Wales, Anne never would, she would pray only for her children and their prosperity.

" No," Anne answered firmly, " I will feed him myself."

" As you wish," _Queen's don't do that, but then she was no longer a Queen._

* * *

 **A/N: So as I promised this chapter was full of important events. I do hope you all enjoyed it and that you leave a review to let me know your thoughts.**

 **Firstly we had the beginnings of the pilgrimage of grace and all the consequences that bought with it. This will be further touched upon in the next chapter. But as you call all see many rebels are beginning to blame the King now that they can no longer blame Anne.**

 **Next we had the news that Anne is pregnant and has been hiding the fact from Charles as she lived quietly in Suffolk. Unfortunately for Anne, she was called to court and her secrecy meant that Charles was unable to inform Henry of her pregnancy gently, especially since Jane is not yet with child.**

 **While Anne was at court we saw a little battle of wits between her and the new Queen, as well as a nice moment between her and Elizabeth. The Lady Mary Tudor was also returned to court, in an act to quieten the rebels who called for her reinstatement, knowing she has no other choice Mary will relent and sign the oath, she will reside at court as a Lady in waiting to Queen Jane.**

 **Finally we saw Anne give birth to her child to the Duke. A boy at last, but not a son to the King. Little Robert Brandon has bought his parents, two bitter enemies, together in their love for their son, and their relationship will only continue to grow more interesting from here. Oh and Anne also found out that Jane Seymour is pregnant, just as she was at this point in history.**

 **In the next chapter we will see more on the Pilgrimage of Grace, the outcome of Jane's pregnancy and much more.**

 **Once again I ask for you to leave a review. Thank you again.**


End file.
